dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Guard
Non-documented: Knockback resist | Price=7,000 coins | Bus Level=9 |Ability = Gains shield points.}}Guard is a prison guard specializing in close-range prolonged combat. He is armed with a tactical short ax and dressed in a khaki long sleeve prison guard uniform, black armored vest with shoulder pads, black pants, and a black prison guard's helmet. He is a damager, meaning he will attack enemies and the barricade at close range while excelling at inflicting large amounts of raw damage to high health targets. Stats wise, Guard can be considered to be one of the best melee unit in the game as he has very good damage, the fourth-highest health pool in the game, bullet resistance, and fast movement speed. Additionally, he knocks enemies back on critical hits, which comes out slightly quicker than his normal attacks. In practice though, he has a somewhat slow attack speed and his bullet resistance is not very useful for most missions as he will likely be unlocked at a point where marauders are no longer an issue in the main game. Guard, apart from costing five more courage, is a direct upgrade of Builder in terms of stats. It is very helpful, but not necessarily essential, to replace Builder with him. Upon reaching level 13, Guard's special ability can be unlocked, granting him a set amount of SP (Shield Points). The ability is identical to Willy's with one small difference. Despite the description of his special ability in-game, the amount of SP Guard has is actually 45, three times the stated amount. Thanks to this, Guard will always have an advantage at the start of the fight with what is essentially 45 bonus health. SP also allows Guard to survive some serious damage as the SP will be able to absorb a particularly strong attack such as a Charged Zombie's charge attack or Paramedic's lightning strike. Much like Guard himself, the SP has bullet resistance and greatly reduces damage from ranged sources of damage although this doesn't come in handy that often apart from outside of the main game. In League, Guard is a good pick due to his high health, bullet resistance, relatively high damage, and fast movement speed. In spite of this, his speed may hinder him as it could lead him to a quick death, such as dying from Mechanic's additional damage attack or Carol's lightning-fast attack. Against quicker enemy melee units, his relatively slow attack speed means he usually takes the first hit, putting him in a slightly less favorable position with health that could have gone to absorbing enemy fire instead. However, this can be fairly well countered with his special ability, allowing him to tank forward for the team by countering such enemy units with his SP on top of his already high health. Additionally, Guard's ability can make him a very effective bullet sponge unless facing an enemy Sniper with her special ability unlocked which can easily destroy all his SP with one shot (assuming said enemy Sniper has fully upgraded her damage stat to 89 or 81 at the very least). Even then, it can extend his survivability against her, even if for just one more shot. In ways, he can be seen as an alternative to Light Soldier for similar stats. However, unlocking Guard's special ability does make him more effective overall. Pros * Short preparation time. * Very high base health. * Fast. * Bullet resistance. * Knockback resistance. * Knocks the enemy back on critical hits. * Additional defense against damage (special ability). Cons * High courage cost. * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Very slow attack speed. * Turns into Undead upon death. Trivia * Guard is one of the five Jailers, the others being Gunslinger, Sniper, Willy, and Jailer. Category:Units Category:Damager Category:Common